


Exit Wounds

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [174]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The scars make him Edward.<br/>Disclaimer: All hail Arakawa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Wounds

After her first reaction to the sight of the new scars on Edward's body (she'd been in shock, Winry admits, knowing those scars could've meant his death), she's learned to ignore them. Well, not ignore them, but see them more as yet another part of Edward's body. He's scarred, yes, but there are worse things to be. 

Those exit wounds mean he survived, after all, and she'd rather that than the other. Particularly when he's sleeping beside her, mouth open, drool staining the pillow case. Maybe things aren't as perfect as she'd always hoped, but they're together, and that's plenty.


End file.
